


Strength of the Pack

by Whatwefightfor



Series: We Must Be Brave [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Complicated feelings about pacifism which are pretty much all subtext and not discussed at length, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Lady EfriYeet, Names for the Player Guardian - "Ace", Post-Rise of Iron, Rebuilding the Iron Lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwefightfor/pseuds/Whatwefightfor
Summary: “Did you really throw him?” He motioned toward the temple. “Saladin?”Efrideet tossed back her head and laughed.





	Strength of the Pack

            Over time, Felwinter Peak only grew colder.

            Saladin called him “Young Wolf”. It fit as well as any nickname could, though he definitely preferred it to Kingkiller. It was humbler. Less lonely.

            Ace envied the Lords sometimes. Then he’d remember they were all dead.

            He checked in with Efrideet before he left. With Zavala's quarantine going into effect soon, the summit was a blur of activity - Tyra packing up, wolves sleeping around the fire pits, Shiro scolding tower techs for being too rough with the gear.

            Efrideet stood at the edge of the peak, hands on her hips, looking down the mountain. The crunch of snow beneath his boots must have given him away, but she didn't turn.

            “Hey, kid,” she said.

            No one called him Ace yet. He had told no one, save his Ghost, the name he'd chosen for himself.

            “Efrideet,” he rasped. “Can I ask you something?”

            She gave a twinge of amusement, visible even with her helmet obscuring her face. “Let me guess: you want to know where the colony is. Everyone does.” Her shoulders square, she turned to face him. “Well, I'm not telling. Haven't even told Saladin. My people want no part in this war.”

            Ace shook his head. “Wasn't what I was asking.”

            She held his gaze, relaxing a little. “Good, then. What's up?”

            He hesitated. Ghost appeared over his shoulder, gave him a nudge.

            “Did you really throw him?” He motioned toward the temple. “Saladin?”

            Efrideet tossed back her head and laughed. It was a sound at once harsh and surprisingly musical.

            “Yeah,” she said once she recovered herself. “Yeah, I threw him, all right. We were out of ammo, and well, what was a girl to do?”

            He grinned a little. “Don't think I could throw a Titan in full plate.”

            She cocked her head to one side. “I don't think you could, either.”

            Ace snorted, looked past her to where she was watching before. Low, heavy clouds were moving toward them.

            “Storm coming?” he asked.

            Efrideet nodded. “Best get everyone loaded up and out of here before it hits. Not much point moving everything back in to wait it out.”

            They stood in silence for a moment.

            “Will you go back?” His Ghost floated around him to address her. “To the colony?”

            “That's the plan,” she said. "Lots to do."

            "Why not ask the City for aid?" Ghost pressed. "We could help you."

            Efrideet sighed. "We're better off on our own, really. For right now, I'm only telling people who want to join how to get there."

            Ace stirred. "You're pacifists," he began. "In the colony, are there other Guardians? Guardians who don't want to fight?"

            "Yes." She was watching him closely now.

            "I'm not sure I understand," Ghost said. "Their Light-"

            "Isn't just a weapon," said Efrideet. "We were able to find other uses. Agriculture, for one."

            Ace was quiet.

            "Kid."

            He looked at her.

            "You look tired," she said. "If you're asking what I think you're asking…"

            "No," he said. "I'm needed here. For now."

            Efrideet nodded. "Fair enough. But if you ever need a break? I know a good place."

            "You trust me?" Ace glanced at Ghost, then back at her.

            "Of course I do," she said. "You're one of us."


End file.
